Jenny Wakeman
Summary Jenny Wakeman (designated robot name: Global Robotic Response Unit XJ-9) is the main protagonist of My Life as a Teenage Robot. She is the tomboyish robotic "daughter" of her "mother", Nora Wakeman, and a student of Tremorton High School, Designed as a crime-fighting robot, Jenny is equipped with much advanced weaponry within her body and possesses super strength and speed. However, she wishes to live the life of a normal teenager at the same time, and constantly struggles to balance out her two lives. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-B Name: XJ-9 Origin: My Life As A Teenage Robot Gender: Female Age: 15 (mentally), technically 4 Classification: Global Robotic Response Unit, Robot Powers & Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, X-Ray Vision, Infrared Vision, Electromagnetic Vision, Ultraviolet vision, Energy Beams, Shapeshifting, Flight, Multilingualism, Mastery of various heavy armaments, Regeneration (Mid-Low) Capable hand-to-hand combatant Attack Potency: Solar System level (pushed the Sun a considerable distance in seconds) Speed: Massively FTL+ (easily dragged a monster into another galaxy) Lifting Strength: Stellar '(pushed the Sun) 'Striking Strength: Class XPJ Durability: Solar System level (Could take hits from Vexus, who was her equal) Stamina: Extremely high, but requires charging. Range: Galactic (dragged a robot to another galaxy with little visible strain on her part) Standard Equipment: A vast plethora of machine guns, rocket launchers, laser beams, and other armaments stored within her body. Can fly via rockets inserted into her "boots". Intelligence: '''Has the mindset of a fifteen year old girl but has access to a vast array of information via the discs equipped into her and can easily download additional information from the internet. '''Weaknesses: Her internal parts are far more vulnerable to damage than her external parts. She quickly shuts down if her power source is cut off, but she can compensate somewhat with solar panels and backup batteries. She is more vulnerable to electrical and sometimes water based attacks. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Super Strength: Immense power that allows her to lift massive weights, cause Earthquakes, destroy planet-busting meteroties and even move celestial bodies such as the Sun Superhuman Stamina: As a robot, she can exert herself for hours, and days before she runs out of energy Superhuman Senses: She has extremely accurate senses. Superhuman Hearing: Jenny shows that she has super hearing from the first episode by burning a hole into a disk that was about to hit her in the back of her head. Superhuman Sight: She can see further than any human being. * Electromagnetic Vision: She has the ability to see different kinds of EM spectrum, some of them real, some others fictional: * Digital Vision: Makes everything looks like an 8 pixels video game * Ultraviolet Vision: The ability to see ultraviolet light. * Infrared Vision: The ability to see heat radiation. * X-Ray Vision: The ability to see through solid objects. * Rainbow Vision: Makes everything looks multicolor, with a 60's style. * "Heat" Vision: Makes everything look "hot" (i.e. her mom using a bathing suit while everything else is melting). * Sausage Vision: Makes everything looks like sausages. Invulnerability: Her outer shell is made from an Titanium Alloy made to large amounts of damage, rendering her almost totally impervious to it. However, her internal mechanisms are generally less durable than her outer "shell" and are more easy to damage Various Weaponry: Jenny's signature fighting style, consisting or unfolding a nearly unlimited number of weapons from inside her own mechanism, although seeming random, are always chosen to fit the situation, even when looking absurd. Energy Beams: She can fire energy blasts from her hands, feet, chest, eyes and "hair". She also has a wide array of weapons to do so in this manner. Stretchy Arms and Extendo-Fingers: She can stretch out her arms and fingers for miles. She can stop a ferris wheel that's rolling out of control with those arms. Shapeshifting: She can shapeshit into several (robotic) forms, such as a giant spider. "Victim of Fashion" shows that she can adapt new forms simply by scanning the imagery. Multilingualism: Jenny has integrated CDs with every single language in the world which allows her to speak every language known to man kind. Corrosive Reflex: She can defend herself by using The Acid Reflex Lamination which made by triple polycarbonate lamination that protects her against corrosive substances. Others Notable Victories: Goku (Dragon Ball) Goku's Profile (Note: Speed was equalized and this was Buu Saga Goku) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:My Life As A Teenage Robot Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Robots Category:Energy Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Flight Users Category:Technopaths Category:Good Characters Category:Tier 4 Category:Nickelodeon Category:Hero Characters Category:Female Characters